PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The broad goals of the Administrative Core are to coordinate activities among the various Center Members and programs, to train and inspire future leaders in the field, and to establish productive interactions with the greater urologic research community outside of Stanford University. To accomplish those goals, the Administrative Core will provide clerical support to both the Scientific Research Project and Educational Enrichment Program. The Core will also coordinate collaborations with NIDDK-sponsored Centers, Programs, and other outside investigators, and maintain a Website to highlight Center activities and facilitate Resource sharing. Within the outstanding biomedical research environment at Stanford University, 11 participating Departments and Institutes will provide a rich infrastructure to support the Core's educational mission. The Educational Enrichment Program will leverage interdisciplinary research environments for trainee research experiences, and bring creative educational approaches to the Center. Focusing on the theme of precision medicine, the Educational Enrichment Program will sponsor Seminars, hand-on Workshops, and trainee Hybrid talks that cover novel methods and approaches with potential application to benign urology research. Through all of the above, the Administrative Core will realize the Center's vision and enhance the broader urologic research community.